theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
June 28, 2014/Chat log
Loving77 Hiii silly 5:59 Dragonian King PEEEEEEEP hi peep sup 6:00 Loving77 hi will 6:00 Dragonian King hi will Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:04 Dragonian King hi lily you guys are out of order today 6:04 Flower1470 ikr I was dueling lol 6:04 Williamm258 hi guys 6:05 Loving77 hi lily 6:09 Dragonian King dueling who? peep? will? kaiba? lol lily did you see my message 6:10 Flower1470 The computer what message 6:10 Dragonian King on your talk page 6:10 Flower1470 Yes did you not see my response? 6:12 Dragonian King no im going to go look now :P 6:13 Flower1470 ill remember to put it on your talk next time lol 6:14 Dragonian King when i first saw "it skimmed the rules?" i was like *CLICK* Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:42 Flower1470 Hey Chris 6:50 Dragonian King hi chris 6:50 Chrisgaff Hey guyts 6:50 Dragonian King its a party 6:51 Loving77 hi chris 6:58 Chrisgaff O joy 7:02 Williamm258 brb 7:09 Dragonian King hey hey lily 7:09 Flower1470 what 7:09 Dragonian King guess which abridged character im thinking of 7:09 Flower1470 um Marik 7:09 Dragonian King no 7:09 Flower1470 Joey 7:10 Dragonian King no 7:10 Flower1470 Rare hunter #3? 7:10 Dragonian King no 7:10 Flower1470 then i dont know 7:11 Williamm258 hi 7:11 Dragonian King lecter hi will 7:11 Flower1470 ... wow i was way off 7:12 Dragonian King yep ok guess who im thinking of now 7:12 Flower1470 Rare hunter #3? 7:13 Dragonian King no 7:13 Flower1470 um Mokuba? 7:13 Dragonian King no 7:13 Flower1470 Serenity? 7:13 Dragonian King no hint its a villain 7:14 Flower1470 Marik? 7:14 Dragonian King no but close 7:15 Flower1470 Odion?? 7:16 Dragonian King yay you got it 7:16 Flower1470 woot 7:17 Dragonian King ok one more 7:19 Flower1470 protag or antag? 7:20 Dragonian King oh darn um i forgot who i was thinking of 7:20 Flower1470 LOL 7:21 Dragonian King OH i remember protag 7:21 Flower1470 anzu 7:21 Dragonian King ...wat 7:21 Flower1470 Tea :P 7:21 Dragonian King oh no 7:21 Flower1470 Mai 7:21 Dragonian King no 7:23 Flower1470 Joey 7:23 Dragonian King no 7:23 Flower1470 Tristan 7:23 Dragonian King no 7:24 Flower1470 Yugi 7:24 Dragonian King no 7:24 Flower1470 i give up 7:25 Dragonian King duke 7:25 Flower1470 (facepalm) 7:26 Dragonian King i won 2/3 7:29 Williamm258 hi silly 7:29 Dragonian King hi will 7:30 Williamm258 hi silly 7:30 Dragonian King hi will 7:48 Williamm258 bye silly 7:49 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:50 Dragonian King ooo 8:02 Flower1470 ooo 8:14 Loving77 I gt bye *gtg 8:15 Chrisgaff Bye pen Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:16 Flower1470 ooo 8:18 Dragonian King oops 8:27 Flower1470 Silly I need your help 8:27 Dragonian King what with 8:28 Flower1470 I'm trying to find Marik's no-bra song on the YGOTAS wiki but I can't find it anywhere I forget what episode it was in 8:30 Dragonian King 60 8:34 Flower1470 JERRY: Sir, sir, sir! MELVIN: What?! JERRY: Sir? MELVIN: What?! JERRY: Calm down, okay? MELVIN: Okay. JERRY: Calm down. MELVIN: Okay, I'm calm. JERRY: We're calm. MELVIN: We're calm. JERRY: We're calm. MELVIN: We're calm. JERRY: Okay, did you try turning on its Wi-Fi capability function? MELVIN: (shouting angrily) Why the frig would it have a--! ^THIS WAS THE BEST SCENE 8:35 Dragonian King lol i love that part 8:35 Flower1470 That was the episode TY 8:35 Dragonian King (yes) 8:36 Flower1470 I was singing it a couple days ago and Peep was horrified She didn't remember it was from Abridged 8:37 Dragonian King pffff lol 8:38 Flower1470 MELVIN: Wait a minute, are you even Egyptian? JERRY: No sir, I'm from New Jersey. MELVIN: I demand to speak to someone from Egypt! JERRY: I'm sorry sir, but all our call centers are outsourced to America. That that line Peep and I just looked at each other and said, "Of COURSE he's from New Jersey!" 8:51 Dragonian King :P i gtg, bye lily 9:42 Flower1470 Bye Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:43 Flower1470 ooo 9:47 Chrisgaff Dang it. 9:47 Flower1470 lol Category:Chat logs Category:June 2014